


Our Days Off

by soniaaaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jealous Dean, No pie for dean, Our Days Off, Pie, Sastiel friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniaaaa/pseuds/soniaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean leaves the bunker, Sam and Cas are left with nothing in common and nothing to do. What will blossom when they begin to actually hang out?</p>
<p>This was written for one of my best friend's birthdays and is in dedication of her. Happy 16th Birthday!! Love you :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy/gifts).



Dean wanders into the library with his phone out. Cas and Sam are both sitting and reading. He sighed. He would never understand those two, sometimes. He really wanted to get out and get some food. Plus he had caught a case.

 

“Hey you two bookworms.”

 

Cas and Sam both look up.

 

“I caught a case. It’s a _very_ quick salt and burn, so I’m gonna go. Neither of you need to come. I’ll call if I need something.”

 

“You sure?” Sam asks. He wonders if Dean is actually just hiding the want to go do something else. Something stupid.

 

“Yeah,” Dean says nodding.

 

Sam nods and goes back to his book. “See you later,” he calls, already reading.

 

Cas narrows his eyes at Dean as if he is trying to figure out his need to go solo. Then he shrugs and goes back to reading. Dean doesn’t notice and he goes to the garage to get the Impala. Sam and Cas hear the faint roar start up, then fade away.

 

When Dean leaves the bunker Sam and Cas are left awkwardly standing around. They suddenly realized that they don’t have many actually conversations… Or interactions. They were both awkwardly sitting in the library half looking through book, half staring around the room suddenly wishing Dean was there.

 

“So… What have you been up to lately, Cas?” Sam asked. It was a very awkward attempt at conversation.

 

Cas looked up awkwardly. “Um. I’ve been researching.” He stared at Sam for a moment before looking back at his book.

 

Sam looked back down at his book after staring at Cas continuing to flip through his book. He whistled awkwardly then said, “What book are you reading?”

 

“Um… I’m reading a book about ancient Pagan mythology and it’s influences around the world.” He narrowed his eyes. “Are you ok, Sam? Does your head hurt?”

 

“Yeah, Cas. Why would my head hurt?” he asked genuinely confused.

 

“Because you suggested the book for me to read,” Cas said, his eyes narrowing further in confusion.

 

Sam shrugged and slightly sighed in exasperation. “I was trying to start a conversation.”

 

“But why would you ask me about the book I was reading if you already knew?” Cas asked, still confused.

 

Sam sighed and said, “Never mind, Cas. Just never mind.”An awkward silence quickly descended over the two of them once again. 

 

Sam sighed again and Cas said, “Do you require me to examine your lungs? You seem to be breathing heavier than usual.”

 

“No, Cas. I- It’s something humans do when we’re frustrated,” he said exasperated.

 

“Oh,” Cas said. Instead of confused, he now looked intrigued. “Why do humans feel the need to express their feelings this way?”

 

“I don’t know, Cas! It’s just- it’s just a natural instinct, I guess,” Sam said as he awkwardly waved his arms around as he was searching for the correct answer. He almost sighed again, but stopped himself.

 

“Fascinating,” Cas mumbled as he looked back at his book.

 

Sam opened his mouth to reply, then decided against it and his eyes fell back to the book. About a half hour later Sam slammed his book shut and rubbed his head while grumbling to himself. 

 

Cas looked up at him. “I _can_ heal headaches, Sam. Are you sure you’re ok?”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine, Cas,” he snapped. “I just need a break.” _From all this awkwardness_ , he added in his head.

 

“May I suggest a bonding activity, Sam?” Cas asked looking up at him with his intense glare.

 

Sam stared at Cas dumbfounded. “What?” he finally managed to spit out.

 

“Well the tension in the air was growing unbearable. I do believe usually Dean would have made some unintelligent remark for either one or both of us to contradict at this point and as that certainly isn’t going to happen, I suggest bonding,” Cas replied matter-of-factly.

 

“Um… Ok,” Sam said, still quite flabbergasted. “What were you going to suggest?”

 

“Why don’t we make lunch together?” Cas said. He started to look excited.

 

“Um… Sure,” Sam said hesitantly.

 

Cas shut his book gently and stood up. “I will go get the supplies,” he said smiling.

 

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but when he blinked, Cas had disappeared. He stared for a moment, still processing what had just happened. Then he wandered off to the kitchen to start getting out the tools wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

 


	2. Making Pie

When Cas zapped back into the kitchen, he ended up a mere few inches away from Sam’s face. Sam jumped and dropped the bowl he was holding. He clutched his chest and leaned over, taking a breath to calm his quickly beating heart. ****

 

“Don’t do that, Cas!” Sam finally got out.

 

“I don’t understand,” he said, still standing as close as he was the first time. “Do what?”

 

Sam waved one of his arms and straightened back up. “You know… Pop in about three inches away from my face.”

 

Cas looked around and said, “Oh.” He proceeded to take a step back. “Is this better?” he questioned with a genuine look of concern on his face.

 

“Sure, Cas,” Sam said, turning to pick up the bowl.

 

“I have supplies,” Cas offered, holding up the back of food he had purchased.

 

“Ok… What did you get?” 

 

“I also bought a cook book. I think that we should make pie,” Cas said happily.

 

“Pie? Not typical lunch, but sure,” Sam said pulling out more specified kitchen supplies, and putting away unnecessary ones.

 

Cas was like an excited child. He pulled out the food supplies that he had bought for pie, setting them up in their own area of set up. First, flour, salt, water and butter with a bowl to knead the dough. Then, a cutting board and rolling pin were laid out, so the dough could be rolled. Afterwards, a pie pan came next. Then, apple slices, sugars (both brown and white), salt, lemon juice, flour, nutmeg and cinnamon were set out with a bowl to create a filling. Finally, a cleared space to put all of the ingredients together. Cas took no time in setting all of this up. 

 

Sam was surprised that he managed to organize all of the steps so specifically. He thumbed through the cook book that Cas had bought and found the page that said, “Apple Pie”. To Sam’s further surprise and amusement, Cas had set up everything perfectly. He had to smile to himself. Cas _was_ being pretty adorable. (Not that he would ever admit that, even to himself).

 

“Ok, Sam. What stations do you want?” Cas asked, after finishing up the supplies.

 

“Um the last few,” Sam replied.

 

“Ooh! What if we made the whole pie together?” Cas added excitedly.

 

“Sure, Cas. How do we do that?” Sam asked, still not unsure of how this was going to help them bond, but thoroughly entertained by Cas’s behavior.

 

His eyes narrowed, then he said. “We could both help with each station.”

 

Sam was about to argue, then, realizing it was futile, agreed. As they made the pie, they inexplicably began to get closer as the pie was made, without them even noticing it.

 

When they were baking the dough, and kneading it all together, Cas somehow ended up with the ingredients all over his coat, hands and face. Sam had been chuckling as more and more ingredients found their way onto Cas, but Cas looked up at Sam with a helpless look on his face. Sam burst out laughing, with Cas looking up at him extremely confused.

 

“What? I don’t understand,” Cas said, looking around.

 

“You… You have… Dough… _Everywhere_ ,” Sam managed to huff out in between breaths. 

 

For the next few minutes, Sam was doubled over with laughter while Cas was staring at him, trying to figure out why he found it so funny. After Sam finally settled down, he assisted Cas in finding all the spots that the dough had gotten on him. When he finally thought he was done (though why Cas didn’t just zap it off, he would never understand), Cas looked up at him to smile at him in thanks. When he did, Sam burst out into another fit of laughter, leaving Cas confused, once again.

 

“What is it, this time, Sam?”

 

I took another full minute before Sam could answer, but he said, “You have some left on your nose.”

 

Cas quickly wiped it off while Sam calmed down from laughing again. Cas seemed only slightly offended, which Sam would later be grateful for. However, they didn’t talk again until the pie was in the oven. It was a slightly awkward silence, but Cas didn’t know what to say and Sam thought he should let Cas (and himself) calm down.

 

When the pie was in the oven, Sam turned to Cas and said, “What now? Do you have more food for us to make, or do we just stand around until it’s done?” 

 

“Um… We can go sit in the library,” Cas suggested, finally.

 

Sam nodded and they both wandered back to the library, pleased with how the day was going so far. He surprisingly actually enjoyed hanging out with Cas. They sat in the library, settling into a now comfortable silence. That was until the sharp sound of a fire alarm pierced the air. They both looked at each other very surprised.

 

It clicked for Sam and he yelled, “The pie!”

 

Cas jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Sam quickly followed. When he got there, he saw Cas using his mojo to put out the fire in the kitchen. He stayed back until the flames died down, then went to turn off the alarm. He walked back into the kitchen to see smoke filling the air.

 

“Damn it,” he muttered to himself.

 

Cas turned around and when Sam saw what he was holding, his eyes widened in shock.

 

“I saved the pie,” Cas said gleefully. 

 

“Well let’s dig in!” Sam answered, silently thanking whatever force had just saved the pie. 

 

After about two slices each, Cas said, “I think we should save a piece for Dean.” 

 

“Nah we made this ourselves. Almost burned down the bunker, but we made this ourselves, so we should keep it for ourselves.”

 

Cas nodded, agreeing. He then waited a few minutes before saying, “I enjoy spending time with you, Sam. I think more than Dean.”

 

Sam grinned and said, “I enjoyed spending time with you too.”

 

Cas took another bite of the pie then said, “Even though I have no need for food anymore, this pie is delightful.”

 

Sam nodded, but didn’t answer.

 

“Should we tell Dean about the pie?”

 

Sam thought for a moment, then said, “Nah… It can be our secret.” He snorted thinking about actually doing something with Cas without Dean.

 

When Dean got back to the bunker, he found them sitting in what was now comfortable silence, reading books. He snorted. They were so lame. Reading all day.

 

“So, what did you guys do all day?” he asked.

 

Sam looked up at Cas. They shared a quick mischievous smile then Sam said, “Nothing much. Mostly reading.”

 

“Ok…” Dean said, suddenly suspicious. He had caught the glance.

 

He wandered into the kitchen and came back out quickly. “Why is there smoke in the kitchen?” Dean asked harshly.

 

“There’s smoke?” Sam asked with fake confusion.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes, then said, “And why do I smile pie?"

 


End file.
